Amnesia
by Shelly-Rouletabille
Summary: Ya vimos que Patrick Jane perdiera la memoria y fue muy divertido, pero se me ocurrió... Qué pasaría si Lisbon tuviera amnesia y además le hicieran creer que tiene una relación con Jane? Historia de 9 capítulos cortos.
1. Chapter 1

**Ubicado en algún momento del CBI...**

Patrick estaba haciendo de las suyas molestando a Lisbon desde su sillón, así de intenso era su poder de fastidio sobre ella cuando quería.  
-Ya te lo pedí un millón de veces, haz tu papeleo porque yo no lo voy a hacer. Tienes todo en cualquier parte, si no lo haces tiraré los archivos de Red John a la basura...- dijo en un reto cual madre amenazando a su hijo.  
-Pero Lisbon, lo hago por ti, sé que te encantan las horas extras de papeleo. - dijo con sorna sabiendo que cual madre nunca cumpliría sus amenazas.  
-Esta es la última vez...- dijo muy a su pesar sabiendo que no lo era. Mientras agarraba una pila desordenada de papeles que estaba arriba de un estante del sillón un poco alto para ella.  
No se dio cuenta que arriba de toda la montaña de papeles había un objeto pesado y contundente que la desequilibró. Patrick no llegó a tiempo para parar el impacto en la cabeza de la pobre Lisbon. Ella quedó con pajaritos en sus ojos sentada en el suelo con las piernas extendidas.  
-Lisbon! Estás bien?! Lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte.- dijo asustado como un niño cuando comete una travesura y se le va de las manos. La ayudó a ponerse en pie.  
-Estoy bien, ve a buscar hielo. -como siempre minimizaba la situación.  
Estaba totalmente perdida y cada vez más mareada. Para cuando Patrick llegó al otro lado de la habitación Teresa se desplomó en el piso pero esta vez sin ningún elemento extra. Vino Van Pelt de la cocina al sentir el impacto.  
-Ohh por Dios, qué le hiciste a la jefa?!- corrió hacia ellos, Patrick ya la estaba sosteniendo en brazos pero había entrado un poco en pánico. Mientras Rigsby y Cho recién se asomaban por la puerta.  
-Se-se golpeó la cabeza y se desmayó, pero recién estaba bien!-  
-Hay que llamar a emergencias. - dijo Cho con su calma habitual.  
-No no, yo la llevo en mi auto. - dijo Patrick que ya la estaba cargando y se iba.  
-Te seguimos con el auto. - Wayne comentó mirando a Cho, el cual no estaba muy convencido.  
-Yo también quiero ir. - dijo Van Pelt con ilusión.  
-No, alguien tiene que quedarse para atender los teléfonos. - Sentenció Cho. A lo que ella no pudo decir nada porque seguía siendo la más joven de la unidad.  
Patrick la acomodó suavemente en el asiento de copiloto de su citroën pero cuando encendió la marcha pisó el acelerador a fondo. Cuando llegaron al hospital el rubio hizo una de sus grandes escenas teatrales para que la atiendan lo más rápido posible. Lo cual como siempre le funcionó de maravilla. Rápidamente la internaron en observación y le pusieron un suero. Mientras los tres esperaban en el pasillo a Patrick le sonó el teléfono. Tenía que ir a la oficina del CBI para entregar sí o sí un archivo que estaba en ese caos de papeles que quedaron a la buena de Dios decorando el piso de la oficina. Refunfuñó al no poder pedírselo a Van Pelt, el administrativo que se lo pidió estaba muy enojado con el rubio por no cumplir con los plazos y le negaría definitivamente el archivo de Red John. Y este señor si cumplía con sus amenazas. Siempre lo salvaba Lisbon que se encargaba tarde o temprano de entregárselos a pesar de ser ella la que se terminara quedando para cumplir con el papeleo de Patrick.  
-Chicos, voy al CBI y vuelvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. - y salió corriendo para no perder el tiempo.  
Exactamente cuando se fue se despertó Lisbon y los chicos llamaron al médico. Una vez el médico la examinó los dejó pasar advirtiéndoles que temporalmente Teresa padecía de amnesia.  
-Espera espera...- dijo Rigsby a Cho interponiéndose entre él y la puerta.  
-Rigsby, me hiciste venir y ahora no me dejas pasar. - Cho tenía la facilidad de convertir las preguntas en afirmaciones irónicas.  
-Que pasa si aprovechamos este mal momento para un bien mayor. -  
-...- Cho lo miró esperando que su amigo termine de decir sus insensateces.  
-Mira, se me ocurrió que podríamos hacerle creer a la jefa que tiene una relación con Jane...- Cho lo miró como si Rigsby padeciera una enfermedad mental.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

-Por qué? - dijo Cho tratando de hallarle un sentido lógico, pero no lo encontraba.  
-Cómo que por qué? Estos dos necesitan un empujón para que sean felices, no lo ves?- dijo Rigsby con su sensibilidad que lo caracterizaba.  
-No estoy de acuerdo en interferir con sus vidas personales, si Van Pelt estuviera aquí ya te hubiera golpeado. - Rigsby puso cara de pánico por un momento.  
-No lo creo, ella opina lo mismo que yo.-  
-Rigsby si ustedes dos quieren jugar a ser celestinos es su problema no el mío. - contestó con su habitual alegría.  
-Cho todos merecemos ser felices, piensa que estamos ayudando a unos amigos nada más. Nunca viste comedias románticas? Siempre está el amigo de la pareja que los ayuda a estar juntos a pesar de los obstáculos. - Rigsby ya se había puesto a delirar.  
-Haz lo que quieras, pero si llega a haber problemas te echaré la culpa a ti. - dijo Cho quien terminó cediendo.  
-Genial! -dijo Rigsby teniendo luz verde.  
Entraron a la habitación y se encontraron con una confundida Lisbon.  
-Hola jefa!- dijeron al unísono.  
-Hola chicos... disculpen pero no recuerdo...- comenzó a decir avergonzada.  
-No te preocupes jefa, el doctor ya nos lo explicó. Mi nombre es Wayne Rigsby y soy parte de tu unidad. -  
-Yo soy Kimball Cho. - cooperó también.  
-También está una colega que se llama Grace Van Pelt. - dijo poniéndose colorado por la cara burlona que puso Cho en una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que sonreía.  
-Ohh que bueno! Una chica en mi unidad. Y no hay nadie más en el grupo?.- inocentemente Lisbon le dio el pie a Rigsby.  
-De hecho sí, tenemos otro colaborador que también es su novio, su nombre es Patrick Jane. - dijo expectante.  
-Aaaahh tengo novio? No lo recuerdo...- dijo triste, pero por alguna extraña razón le sonaba familiar - Pero cómo puede ser? No va contra las reglas del departamento?- estaba desconcertada.  
-No, realmente no es oficial, es consultor.- contestó Cho que se terminó involucrando ya que Rigsby se paralizó de los nervios.  
-Aaah tiene sentido... Y cómo es?- preguntó emocionada.  
-Rubio, alto y bien parecido con linda sonrisa. -dijo Rigsby y Cho lo miró con desaprobación por su descripción tan poco formal, mientras que Lisbon parecía complacida.  
\- Caucásico, ojos azules de mediana edad e increíbles habilidades de razonamiento lógicos que utiliza para resolver los casos. Mayormente tendiendo tretas poco ortodoxas debido a su pasado de psíquico fraudulento y ahora autodenominado mentalista. - expresó Cho. Rigsby se agarró la cara sabiendo que se habían metido en un lío grande.  
-A pesar de que físicamente sea mi tipo se me hace difícil creer que me haya enamorado de un hombre así y además por qué no está aquí conmigo?. - dijo con desconfianza.  
Por suerte para ellos entró Patrick ajeno a la conversación y los otros dos resoplaron con alivio.  
-Ya llegué ya llegué! Perdón. Me surgió algo. -  
-Ahh genial, aquí está, los dejamos a solas.- dijo Rigsby palmeando el hombro de Patrick con complicidad. Y ambos se esfumaron de escena.  
-De qué me perdí. - mirando desconcertado.- cómo te encuentras Lisbon?- se acercó a ella pero no demasiado.  
-Waau que formal Patrick. - lo miró encantada. 'Realmente es un bombón' pensó. El rubio se puso colorado.  
-Claro, cómo estás Teresa? - No entendía pero sintió la necesidad de seguirle el juego.  
-Muy bien, ven más cerca, siéntate aquí. - indicó palmeando la cama para que se siente justo al lado de ella. Y él obedeció.  
-Me siento muy bien, eres muy apuesto.- dijo sin pudor mientras le acariciaba el rostro con las manos, él estaba completamente sometido.  
Y en un movimiento rápido la caricia pasó a ser un agarre para llevárselo más cerca suyo y besarlo. No esperó nada para pasar a un beso más apasionado con lengua. El rubio primero abrió ampliamente los ojos y luego los cerró para dejarse llevar.  
-Realmente besas muy bien.-dijo él.  
-Es que no nos hemos besado nunca? Pero somos pareja!- dijo alarmada agarrándose la cara y entonces Patrick comenzó a entender.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

-No no es eso, sólo quería recordártelo...- dijo tratando de seguir la corriente.  
-Creo que ya sé qué está pasando...- dijo poniéndose muy seria y asustando al rubio que temía descubriera la verdad.  
-Q-qué está pasando Teresa?-  
-Tu y yo nos separamos recientemente por eso me llamas por mi apellido... No puedo creerlo! Que vergüenza! Y yo me lancé a besarte. - dijo muy avergonzada cubriendo su rostro.- disculpa, es que tengo amnesia y ni siquiera recordaba que tuvimos una relación...- dijo notablemente aflijida.  
-Noo Teresa no es así, siempre nos llamamos por el apellido por un tema de protocolo laboral, hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero no estamos "separados".-dijo esto con mucho énfasis mientras tomó su mano para que deje de cubrir su rostro y acariciarla en círculos suavemente. La cara de Lisbon volvió a cambiar y enfureció. Comenzó a golpearlo hasta que casi se arranca el suero que olvidó que tenía.  
-Bastardo! Estás casado! Eres un caradura! Un cretino y un cerdo aprovechado!- Patrick no podía terminar de cubrirse para evadir los golpes y responder, por otro lado sintió que merecía su enojo.  
-Espera espera! Por favor, no me pegues más, te va a hacer mal a ti. Yo te lo puedo explicar. - dijo tomando distancia.  
-Qué me vas a explicar? Cómo engañas a tu mujer conmigo?- Lisbon estaba cerrada a escucharlo y muy indignada. De cierta manera Patrick Jane se le hacía familiar.  
-Mira, yo sé que suena raro, pero hay una larga historia detrás de este anillo que mereces saber porque perdiste la memoria y no la recuerdas.- ella se calló y reflexionó que sería raro que él no hubiera escondido el anillo si es que engañaba a la esposa, pero tal vez era todo una trampa y le estaba haciendo doler mucho la cabeza.  
El doctor entró y volvió a examinarla dándole el alta. Habló con Patrick y le dijo que el traumatismo fue leve y su memoria volvería en unos días. Teresa se vistió y en seguida se dispuso a marcharse.  
-Espera Teresa, déjame que te explique. -  
-Me quiero ir de aquí. - seguía cabreada.  
-Te llevo a la oficina del CBI y en el camino te cuento la historia, te parece? Sería ganar-ganar. - trataba de manejar la situación con sus encantos.  
-Mmm aceptaré porque no recuerdo cómo llegar...- contestó orgullosa.  
-Genial! A ver si adivinas cuál era mi auto.- dijo divertido llegando al estacionamiento.  
-Debe ser ése... - dijo efectivamente señalando su auto a lo cual Patrick quedó pasmado.  
-Cómo? - sintió nuevamente miedo de que haya vuelto su memoria y estuviera metido en problemas.  
-Porque te va con el perfil de casanova excéntrico y tiene una multa. Por otro lado lo encuentro extrañamente familiar.  
-Otra multa?! Me la va a tener que pagar el departamento, fue una emergencia médica.- dijo sin prestar atención a lo demás.  
-Así que eres un casanova...- lo miró con desaprobación.  
-Claro que no! Sólo tengo ojos para ti.- dijo esta frase trillada para descomprimir la tensión, pero era algo que realmente sentía cierto.  
Entraron al auto y se pusieron en marcha al CBI.  
-Quieres que te cuente la historia?- ella estaba de brazos cruzados.  
-Claro adelante. - dijo sin inmutarse y mirando hacia otro lado.  
-Pues ponte el cinturón de seguridad y cambia el lenguaje corporal a uno que diga "estoy abierta a escuchar y dialogar".- dijo salido de un libro de autoayuda.  
-Bien.- obedeció y se quedó con las manos en el regazo y mirándolo con atención.  
-Es cierto que es raro que lleve el anillo de casado, lo cierto es que ahora simboliza otra cosa. - ella lo miraba incrédula mientras él le restaba importancia y seguía su camino. - desde que perdí a mi esposa ha pasado vario tiempo, pero es un recordatorio de que tengo que encontrarlo, a su asesino quiero decir, el mató a mi esposa e hija. - se hizo un silencio insoportable para Lisbon pero no para él.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

-Red John... Ya recordé de dónde me eres familiar... Patrick Jane, el psíquico guapo que fue a un programa de televisión y luego... Lo siento muchísimo... Soy una tonta... No sé cómo pedirte perdón. - estaba realmente avergonzada.  
-No te disculpes, si soy guapo. - dijo con una sonrisa de esas que derriten.  
-No me refiero a eso!-le molestaba que fuera tan despreocupado- sino a todo lo demás.  
-Lo sé, lo sé, sucede que pasó mucho tiempo y hay que aprender a no victimizarse sobre el hecho o culparse todo el tiempo, aunque es un poco inevitable. El hecho es que mi objetivo es atrapar a Red John, así nos conocimos. - ya estaban estacionado en el CBI.  
-Claro así lo enjuiciamos y que se pudra en la cárcel. - dijo con determinación.  
-Este es el punto en el que siempre discrepamos. Mi idea es una justicia más personalizada...- sabía que ella creía inocente y transparentemente en el sistema de justicia.  
-Eso no está bien Patrick, tienes que dejar que la justicia haga esa parte, te arrepentirás y arruinarás tu vida.  
-Ya te lo he dicho, mi vida ya se arruinó, no tengo nada que perder y mi único sentido para seguir viviendo es matar a ese malnacido. - se dejó llevar sin tener en cuenta que Lisbon lo podía tomar personal. Ella lo miró de una forma en que nunca lo había hecho, lo cual lo hizo sentir indefenso, veía decepción en sus ojos.  
-Aquí se termina la relación entonces. - cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dirigió furiosa a la entrada.  
-Lo siento señorita Lisbon, el reglamento dice que me tiene que mostrar su identificación para entrar.- le dijo el guardia y ella se enojó.  
-Pero trabajo aquí!.- su jaqueca iba mal, cuanto más hablaba con ese tal Jane la cosa se ponía peor.  
-Toma. - Patrick le lanzó su identificación desde atrás y pasaron los dos.  
-Gracias. - se introdujo a las oficinas y pidió direcciones para saber a dónde debía dirigirse.  
Una vez allí entró dando zancadas y los chicos la saludaron.  
-Cuál es mi oficina? - dijo con pocas pulgas y los tres le señalaron la dirección. Vieron cómo desapareció en el pasillo y cerró con otro portazo. Entonces entró Patrick.  
-Bueno. Como habrán visto Lisbon está muy bien. - dijo con una mueca en el rostro y sentándose en su sofá.  
-Y qué más te dijo el médico? Me contaron los chicos que tiene amnesia temporal. -dijo Van Pelt, los otros dos miraban expectantes porque no le habían contado todo a Grace.  
-Eso mismo, como mucho le durará una semana o dos... En cuanto a nosotros, ella acaba de terminar conmigo...- dijo notablemente confundido.  
-Ehhh?!- dijeron al unísono incluido Cho.  
-Ustedes estaban saliendo?- preguntó Grace con emoción.  
-Al parecer. Seguramente es lo que Rigsby y Cho le hicieron creer...- realmente lo dijo para meterlos en problemas, a él no le molestaba esta mentira.  
Van Pelt volteó a mirarlos a los dos con la boca abierta incrédula de que sus compañeros fueran capaces de tal cosa.  
-Fue todo idea de Rigsby. - soltó Cho sin remordimiento.  
-Oye! Tu participaste!- dijo Rigsby sin creer que lo hubiera delatado.  
-Chicos cómo fue...? En qué estaban pensando?- dijo Van Pelt.  
-Eso ahora no importa, hay que seguirle la corriente porque sino la confundiremos más de lo que está... Ahora, no entiendo qué fue lo que dije para que me dejara? - dijo en un intento de ayuda encubierto para recuperarla.  
-Jaja la relación más corta en la historia de las relaciones.- se mofó Rigsby.  
-Mira quién habla...- dijo Cho refiriéndose a Wayne y Grace. A lo que Rigsby se sintió ofendido.  
-Algo tuviste que decirle que la molestara, tú eres el que siempre sabe la respuesta. - dijo Van Pelt.  
-Bueno, claro que se molestó por mi anillo...- estaba rememorando.  
-Cualquier mujer se molestaría. - reflexionó ella encontrándole lógica.  
-Mmm sí pero eso no fue, le conté lo de Red John y ahí estalló... Supongo que es por su moralidad exagerada. - pensaba más para él que para los demás.  
-Bueno, puede ser, pero qué le dijiste exactamente?- Grace analizaba toda la evidencia como si de un caso se tratara.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

-Mmm... Le dije textualmente: "mi vida ya se arruinó, no tengo nada que perder y mi único sentido para seguir viviendo es matar a ese malnacido".- se hizo un silencio sepulcral.  
-Eres un idiota. - dijo Rigsby.  
-Concuerdo. - agregó Van Pelt.  
-Hasta yo lo entiendo. - agravó Cho.  
-Pero por qué es tan malo?- el rubio seguía sin entender qué había hecho mal.  
-No puedo creer que te hagas llamar mentalista...- dijo Van Pelt agarrándose la cabeza con preocupación. - ella cree que es tu novia y tu le dejaste muy en claro que en tu lista de prioridades ella está por debajo de lo más bajo. "Mi vida ya se arruinó" y qué queda para ella entonces? "No tengo nada que perder " y "Mi único sentido para seguir viviendo es matar"? Son la peor elección de palabras que pudiste haber elegido Jane... Obviamente no consideraste sus sentimientos. - Van Pelt hizo que las piezas en su cabeza encajaran.  
-Ohh no... Soy un tremendo idiota. -  
-Yo diría que cuanto antes te disculpes va ser mejor. - le aconsejó.  
No esperó más y salió de un salto a su oficina. Primero tocó.  
-No, ocupada, no pasar. - cuando Lisbon se enojaba perdía la capacidad de conjugar conectores gramaticales y se volvía cavernícola.  
-Soy yo.- dijo asomándose, pero le tiró un libro en la cara y volvió a cerrar la puerta.  
-FUERA.- sentenció.  
-Por favor Teresa, quiero hablar contigo...- dijo sin esperar respuesta y entró cubriéndose la cara. Fue avanzando de a poquito hacia su escritorio. Y ella lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.  
-Qué quieres? -  
-Quería pedirte perdón... Me he dado cuenta que he sido muy egoísta.- dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de ella.  
-Sí lo fuiste...-  
-Tienes razón, es que todavía me cuesta aceptar que estás a mi lado. -  
-Qué quieres decir?-  
-Bueno, es que es todo muy nuevo para mí, no lo esperaba la verdad. Pensé, sigo pensando que no merezco estar con otra persona y menos contigo. La sola idea de causarte sufrimiento me lastima y la verdad es que ya no me cabe más dolor en el cuerpo. Tengo miedo porque te convertiste en la persona más importante para mí. -  
-Y por qué no me lo dijiste?-  
-Porque tenía miedo y vergüenza... Y creo que no me había percatado de que lo único que me hace feliz eres tú... Eso es, tú eres mi felicidad, sólo que no lo había notado. - ambos estaban muy avergonzados, pero no evitó que Jane acariciara su mano.  
-Patrick... te sacaste el anillo... Por qué?- exclamó sorprendida.  
-Porque quiero demostrarte que nada es más importante para mí que nuestra relación. Te amo Teresa. Y no sabes lo bien que se siente poder decirlo finalmente. - Patrick lo soltó todo a pesar de las consecuencias.  
\- Pero yo no quiero que dejes de usarlo si no estás listo, sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Y disculpa, pero como no recuerdo cómo era nuestra relación por más que estoy sintiendo que te amo no sé si debo decirlo o no... -  
-No importa, yo voy a esperar que me recuerdes. - dijo sosteniendo su mano todavía. Entonces ella lo volvió a acercar y lo besó con pasión.  
-Es usted una persona increíble señor Patrick Jane. - Él la abrazó muy fuerte como si se le fuera a perder.  
\- Por qué no vamos a cenar esta noche? Y creo que te tendrías que tomar unos días libres. -  
\- Oye oye, no lo sé, tendría que pensarlo... Lo de los días libres... Yo elijo el lugar para comer.-  
-Está bien. - la sonrisa de Jane no cabía en su cara.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Lisbon decidió tomarse unos días de licencia, realmente le molestaba ese dolor de cabeza. Y empezada la noche comenzó a elegir su vestuario para salir con Patrick. Se puso un vestido de noche muy ajustado con falda corta de color fucsia que se notaba que nunca había estrenado porque estaba en su envoltorio. Tenía un corte corazón en el busto strapless que se iba frunciendo a medida que aparecían brillos. Por un momento pensó que era demasiado, pero que más daba, la verdad es que sentía mucha felicidad y no estaba mal celebrar de vez en cuando. Se maquilló los ojos esfumados y los labios rojos, el cabello lo dejó suelto sedoso y negro, sólo recogió un costado hacia atrás con un invisible para enmarcar su rostro. Y sus zapatos eran sandalias de taco alto con brillantes. Lucía radiante. Justo cuando se puso el perfume sonó la bocina del auto de Patrick, que le indicaba que ya debía salir. Él estaba recargado en el techo del auto para abrirle la puerta cuando subiera. Estaba distraído hasta que escuchó el suave golpeteo de unos tacones que se aproximaban. Cuando la vio caminando hacia él se le cayó la mandíbula. No podía disimular su manera de mirarla. Podía quedarse mirándola así para siempre, no le importaba. Era como una diosa y él un pobre mortal afortunado.  
-Qué no me dirás nada? - ella se quejó.  
-Wooow. - dijo Jane.  
-Tú también estás muy guapo. - le contestó aludiendo a que su onomatopeya era un comentario positivo por su apariencia, mientras subía al auto y él cerraba la puerta. Jane se dirigió a conducir no sin antes dar un brinco de triunfo pensando que no había sido visto por Lisbon.  
-Vi eso Patrick... No sé por qué sospecho que es nuestra primera cita...- dijo divertida.  
-Y sería un problema si así lo fuera?-  
-Ohh claro que sí, estarías en graves problemas por mentirle a tu novia...- Patrick tragó pesado. Esto de fluir con la corriente estaba yendo muy lejos, tendría que encararla con la verdad antes de que fuera muy tarde.  
-Bueno, tengo algo importante que decirte luego. - comentó Jane al pasar.  
-Oye es aquí. - señaló Teresa con el dedo restándole importancia a lo que él le estaba diciendo. El rubio estaba confundido, el lugar se veía como una discoteca.  
-Esto? Pero aquí no se come... o sí?- estaba preocupado de que lo quisiera hacer bailar.  
-Ayyy Patrick es de esos lugares que puedes comer y puedes bailar. Se llama resto-bar.- comentó con un tono burlón.  
-Oohh pero eso es nuevo para mí. - seguía preocupado.  
En seguida el ballet del estacionamiento los acomodó y fueron adentro hacia una de las mesas. El ambiente era muy íntimo y con luces bajas, los asientos consistían en sillones altos que rodeaban cada mesa en privacidad con el resto. Jane volvió a sentirse cómodo teniendo una cálida y descontracturada charla con Lisbon mientras esperaban la comida.  
-Bueno y qué querías decirme? El lugar es lo suficientemente privado como para hablar de cualquier tema. -ella sentía una ansiedad infantil, inconscientemente presentía que había una conversación importante, compromiso tal vez... Ella había estado comprometida antes y no le pareció gran cosa, pero con este tipo todas las emociones eran intensas.  
-Ehhmm... Ok no sé si ahora es el momento indicado. - lo salvó la comida que recién era servida.  
-Gracias. - comentó Jane al camarero.  
-Bueno, no te sientas presionado, asumo que es un tema serio y no es fácil de hablar. - apaciguaba ella con aparente tranquilidad.  
-Así es... Es un tema que concierne a nuestra relación y es importante que te lo diga. - lo sabía, ahora tenía la certeza de que él se le iba a proponer.  
-Vamos a bailar. - dijo en pregunta afirmativa y pseudo- orden mientras retiraba su servilleta y se levantaba de un brinco tomándolo de la mano.  
-N-no creo que sea buena idea. - dijo mientras era arrastrado a la pista.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Lisbon ignoró su comentario y le señaló una mesa de cuatro. En ella estaban Rigsby con Van Pelt y Cho con una muchacha que seguramente resultaría ser su novia. Todos sacudieron una mano en señal de saludo que sólo fue correspondida por la morocha de ojos verdes.

-Sabías que vendrían?- esta chica era un misterio para él, más que Red John.

-Claro! Yo los invité. -dijo sonriente.

No pudo seguir preguntando porque ella lo obligó a moverse poniendo sus finas manos alrededor de su cuello esperando que él la siguiera en movimientos. Y no. Estaba paralizado por su cercanía y exaltado por sus sentidos, su figura hipnotizante, su perfume, el roce de su piel, la proximidad de sus labios. Tal vez se había olvidado de cómo actuar con una mujer, había pasado mucho tiempo. Estaba totalmente descoordinado. Ella tomó sus brazos que tenían las mangas de la camisa arremangadas tres cuartos hasta el codo acompañado por su usual chaleco que en esta ocasión era más elegante. Puso las manos masculinas sobre sus caderas y las deslizó un poquito para que él pueda sentir el nacimiento de su trasero. Entonces ella volvió a rodear su cuello. Y empezó a moverse. Él la seguía por inercia pero su voluntad se quebró al sentir su suave espalda baja. Estaba en las nubes y no quería bajar. Quería ir a cenar todas las noches a ese lugar, no importaba si perdía todo su dinero, se haría amigo de algún contacto, algo se le ocurriría. Resultó que el baile sí era lo suyo. Era totalmente ajeno a que Rigsby desde no muy lejos los estaba grabando en su celular, mientras bailaba con Van Pelt.

-Qué haces Wayne?!-dijo la pelirroja con voz de ultratumba cuando se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento lo siento!- respondió guardando torpemente su teléfono.

Patrick seguía en su mundo de fantasía hasta que Lisbon posó sus labios en su cuello, dándole un agradable escalofrío.

-Voy al baño, ya vuelvo. - sin quererlo ya se encontraba sólo en el medio de la pista sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Fue a inspeccionar la mesa de los chicos, Rigsby y Van Pelt ya habían vuelto a sus lugares.

-Eyy por qué están aquí? - dijo con disimulada molestia mientras se sentaba en su mesa a pesar de no haber sido invitado a hacerlo.

-Pues porque la jefa nos invitó. -dijo Rigsby.

-Oigan, esto se me está yendo de las manos, voy a tener que decirle la verdad antes de que sea peor...-

-Patrick Jane quiere decir la verdad y dejar de engañar? Oye amigo, no lo sé, pero que fuiste tú quien se golpeó la cabeza. - conjeturó Rigsby.

-Yo creo que tienes miedo de tus propios sentimientos. - sentenció Van Pelt.

-Sigo pensando que tuve una gran idea. - decía Wayne agrandado.

-Menos mal, porque habías dicho que era una mala idea y lloraste todo el camino de vuelta al hospital. - otra vez lo delató Cho.

-No, admito que me encanta estar así con Lisbon, pero no es real. No si ella no sabe la verdad... Les repito lo que está pasando con Lisbon es una ilusión, nada más. - hizo una pausa al ver la cara de horror de sus colegas. - está detrás de mí verdad?- temiendo que fuera cierto y que Teresa estuviera escuchando y enterándose de la verdad de la peor manera volteó lentamente...

En sincronía con el movimiento de su cuello Lisbon le asestó un golpe de puño limpio en el medio de la cara haciendo que se tropezara. Acto seguido la morocha se retiró furiosa del lugar. Sus amigos lo miraban con compasión.

-Bueno creo que no quiere dividir la cuenta...- dijo con su sarcasmo que lo caracterizaba, juntó fuerzas y fue a buscarla.

Ya estaba a una cuadra del lugar, así que corrió para alcanzarla.

-Espe-esperaahh... Lisbon... Teresa... Por favor...- dijo poniéndose a la par mientras descansaba sobre sus rodillas, nunca fue lo suyo eso de correr. Lisbon paró la marcha pero no volteó a verlo.

-Creo que no hay nada más de que hablar. -dijo estoica.

-Es que, es un malentendido nada más...-


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

-Otro más?-dijo ahora sí volteanse para mirarlo.-Desde que recuerdo, o sea desde el día de hoy, no dejó de haber malentendidos y casualmente tú estás en ellos. Yo lo que entiendo es que el malentendido es nuestra relación. Ahora todo cierra, la verdad es que no entiendo por qué me engañaron, calculo que por una apuesta.- entonces Jane la interrumpió.

-No, no es así, no pienses eso. Tienes razón, tú pensaste que estábamos saliendo y me dejé llevar. -

-No, yo pensé que estábamos saliendo porque eso me dijeron y tú en vez de aclararlo te aprovechaste para sacar ventaja. - nunca la había visto tan furiosa.

-Sí, me aproveché, pero no te estaba utilizando, es que no pude decírtelo, porque yo también quería que fuera cierto y creo que no lo había notado hasta ese momento porque estuve escondiendo mis sentimientos. -

-Entonces te aprovechaste porque eres un cobarde. Sigue siendo igual de malo.-tuvo que parar de hablar porque le dio una puntada de dolor de cabeza que hizo que se agarrara y se doblara en el lugar.

-Lisbon! Qué tienes? Mírame!- Jane forcejeo para tomarla por los hombros porque ella oponía resistencia.

Justo a tiempo para atraparla porque se había desvanecido. La sostuvo un rato en una banca cercana, mientras intentaba hacerla reaccionar. Estuvo así unos segundos acariciándole la frente y poco a poco vio que sus ojos iban espabilando. Sintió pánico de que lo odiara. Aunque si así era se lo tenía merecido.

-Jane? Qué hacemos aquí?- aparentemente Lisbon había recuperado la memoria pero no recordaba los sucesos ocurridos recientemente.

-Oye, duró poco...-dijo entre el alivio y la pena.

-Qué cosa?-

-Nada, estaba hablando sólo.-

-Por qué estoy vestida así y tú me estás sujetando? Me secuestraste?- la pobre policía estaba totalmente desorientada.

-Oyee! Sabes que no sería capaz!- dijo notablemente ofendido aunque ambos sabían que sí lo era.

-Me vas a responder o vas a seguir sujetándome? Comenzaré a gritar... AAaaa-. Cuando Lisbon empezó a incrementar la voz Jane tapó su boca para callarla a tiempo.

-Te voy a contar lo que ocurrió, pero sólo si prometes no enojarte. - empezó a negociar.

-No, ya sé que me voy a enojar, pero quiero que me digas la verdad Jane...- él hizo silencio -ahora!-

-Está bien, sucedió que tenías amnesia porque te golpeaste la cabeza...-

-Dios, ya estoy sospechando que todo esto es tu culpa- dijo rondando lo ojos como lo hacía habitualmente.

-Ey, recién empieza... Pero sí, fue mi culpa porque fue con mis papeles. -

-Espera, la montaña de papeles... Sí, recuerdo golpearme la cabeza con un objeto que estaba arriba de la pila...-

-Así es, pero luego te desmayaste, entonces fuimos al hospital. -

-Entiendo, entiendo, entonces perdí la memoria temporalmente, pero por qué estamos aquí?- dijo para poder llegar al punto más rápido.

-Bueno... esta es la parte donde te enojas... Te hicieron creer que tú y yo estábamos en una relación...-dijo esto último con una mueca esperando lo peor.

-Qué? Pero por qué? No entiendo!- el rostro de Lisbon tomó el tono de su vestido y se puso muy nerviosa.

-Bueno no sé por qué, el problema fue que yo te seguí la corriente y también te hice creer que estábamos saliendo porque no pude decirte la verdad...- ella lo miró con decepción, pero Patrick estaba entendiendo mal el motivo.

-Por qué?-dijo con pesadumbre.

-Lo siento mucho. -dijo con su mejor cara de perro mojado.

-Pero no entiendo... No me pudiste decir la verdad por lástima o fue un problema para ti fingir que me querías?- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y entonces Jane entendió.

-Teresa no pude porque realmente me gustó el malentendido.- por primera vez le era abiertamente honesto (sin contar los momentos de amnesia donde confesó sus sentimientos)- Suena mal, lo sé, pero no pude evitar seguirte el juego y...- no encontraba las palabras.

-Aprovecharte de la situación?-

-Sí, que irónico, me dijiste lo mismo hace un rato pero seguro no lo recuerdas.- soltó una risita para descomprimir un poco.


	9. Chapter 9

-No, pero qué ibas a decir? - dijo con interés en lugar de molestia.

-Eso, que no pude decirte la verdad y por eso estamos aquí en una cita. - dijo presuroso de omitir otros detalles.

-Ibas a decir algo más. - exclamó.

-No, no. Eso fue todo. - dijo poniendo cara de poker.

-Por qué te gustó el malentendido?- empezó con su rutina de interrogatorio policial.

-No lo sé, me dejé llevar. - una vez más se puso evasivo.

-Nos besamos? Si me mientes lo voy a saber- advirtió.

-Sí. - miró para otro lado rascando su cabeza.

-Cuántas veces?- se detestaba por no recordarlo y al mismo tiempo se moría de vergüenza.

-Un par...-

-Con lengua?- no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para preguntar eso pero le pareció muy gracioso que Jane se sonrojara.

-Ehh no importan los detalles. -

-A mí sí! Quiero saber si te gustó...- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos cual adolescente. La cara de Patrick se abochornó a más no poder.

-Fueron los mejores dos besos que me hayan dado.- tardó en responder.

-Ay por Dios! Fui yo quien te besó las dos veces? Que vergüenza, seguro quedé como una lanzada. -dijo vergonzosa, aunque su respuesta fue positiva.

-Pero tanto no me iba a aprovechar, no iba a besarte si tú no lo hacías. Aunque me sorprendió que lo hicieras y te correspondí complacido. - mencionó con disimulo omitiendo el hecho de casi tocar su trasero.

-Me siento fatal. - Patrick estaba extrañado de que Lisbon no lo hubiera asesinado.

-Por qué?-

-Porque no recuerdo nada. -dijo ella contrariada.

Sin esperarlo el rubio cortó la distancia entre ellos y tomó suavemente su rostro.

-Voy a repetir algo que ya te dije: te amo, esa es la verdad que no me animaba a decirte. Te amo Teresa. Y no sabes lo bien que se siente poder decirlo finalmente.- ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder como era característico.

Patrick la besó primero tímidamente y luego profundizó el beso. Ella correspondía gustosa y lo tomó por sus rubios cabellos para acariciarlos. Había tanta intensidad y pasión contenida que no repararon en que les faltaba el aire. Se separaron por instantes, pero no demasiado y volvieron a lo suyo. De lejos tres sujetos observaban la situación con interés.

-Les dije, les dije que era una buena idea!- se autofelicitaba Rigsby.

-Alguna vez tenías que ganar...- cortó Cho con su optimismo.  
-Chicos dejémoslos solos.- expresó Van Pelt complacida con la escena.

 **FIN**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Perdón por dejar pasar tanto tiempo, tengo la historia concluida desde el primer capítulo publicado. No es excusa pero tengo mucho trabajo y al mismo tiempo que subo los caps en español me gusta subirlos en inglés y me lleva más tiempo traducirlos.**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias! Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo, le deseo felices fiestas!**

 **Magui**


End file.
